deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dan Hibiki vs Killer Moth
Description The battle of the century. The two most pathetic persons gonna square against each other. Dan Hibiki against Killer Moth. Who will come out on top? Find out in this awesome battle. Interlude (Reigning - Jim Johnston) Demon: '''As we know, there are many people out there which gain glory from deeds or achievements. '''Vipera: ''But there's also people who became famous from being pathetic losers and butt monkeys.'' Demon: 'Like Dan Hibiki, the "Master" of self made fighting style, ''Saikyo-ryu. '''Vipera: ''And Killer Moth, the infamous loser and joke for even his "friends" at job.'' Demon: '''I'm Demon, she's Vipera and with us there is Venonat, our mascote. '''Vipera: ''It's our job to analyze their weapons, powers and skills to determine who will win this Death Battle.'' Dan Hibiki ]](Dan Hibiki's SFXT Theme) Demon: '''Once upon the time, there was great master of Ansatsuken, "The Assassination Fist". He taught two great students, whose power could be known by many in fighting world. Ryu and Ken. '''Vipera: ''But not many know that was third student of this technique, but he suck ass really hard, so Gouken refuse him to learn.'' Demon: '''Well, not exactly. Dan Hibiki, because we talk about him, was send away from learning because he was learning this fighting style as a way to gain revenge on Sagat, the killer of his father. '''Vipera: ''Oh... I almost feel bad about this guy...'' Demon: 'Rejected, yet still wanting the revenge, Dan Hibiki begins to create his own fighting style. Saikyo-ryu, which means ''"The Strongest Style". '''Vipera: ''Well, talking about modesty. At least he created his own fighting style, so he can't be that bad, right?'' Demon: '''Yes and no. Yes, because in his style he used few good techniques, like few moves from Ansatsuken that he learned, some Tai Chi, and, ironically, Muay Thai. And no... Well because he barely know any of this techniques, and instant of adding some moves, he taunt. '''Vipera: ''Taunts? Really? Like, he hasn't defeated his opponent, and already he taunt them? J-just... What? '' Demon: '''Yeah, this is main part of this art style, Because he's cocky, even after taking many devices and humiliating losses. But well, at least he avenge his father by defeating his killer Sagat. '''Vipera: ''Whose throw this match in pity of him... But well... I think it's still count.'' Demon: '''Yeah. So anyway, maybe we should talk about his moves? (Performance - Street Fighter Alpha 3) '''Demon: '''Most of this moves is loosely based on moves that mostly uses other Assassination Fist users. Like his version of Hadoken, Gadoken. '''Vipera: ''This little shit? Probably it's won't harm even fly.'' Demon: '''Don't underrate this move. Move it's small and burns out really fast, but still it's hurts as hell. Also he can uses stronger version, Haoh Gadoken. '''Vipera: ''Which is blatant copy of Shinku Hadoken. But at least get the job done as a short range move.'' Demon: '''Koryuken, is similiar to Shoryuken, Dan jumps doing a uppercut. '''Vipera: ''No shit, Sherlock. This moves, expect from short range, has also some use. Sometimes doing this move, he become invincible... Which don't make any sense at all''. Demon: '''Well... It's Street Fighter. You demand scenes from game where Russian piledriver people from big height and they still alive? '''Vipera: ''Okey, maybe you got point there...'' Demon: '''Hibiki also have clone of famous Tatsumaki Senpukyaku, in some sense. He jump in air and kick his opponent few times. Unlike Ryu and Co., he don't spin like a propeller. '''Vipera: ''You know that this move is only classified as that. For real, this move is in spite of SNK's characters Ryo Sakazaki and his move, Ryo Shippuu Kyaku.'' Demon: '''Who? '''Vipera: ''Okay, nevermind. He also have only two original moves... Premium Signature. H''e just start to sign his photo and throw it at enemy. Which causes damage. Probably from paper cuts, I guess. Demon: '''And last, and no least... The main part of the strongest style. Taunts '''Vipera: ''Yeah, he can taunt from ground, in air, or even rolling...Well, talk about minds game. You show your opponent that you gonna lose with class.'' Demon: '''That's nothing. Dan also have super technice, dedicated to taunt. Legendary Taunt. Behold it's all glory. (This moves play) '''Vipera: ''... Are you fucking kidding me? Waste whole super meter for this shit?!'' (His Street Fighter IV theme plays) Demon: '''Maybe Hibiki, so far, sound pathetic, but he have some feats unter his belt. Like he created his own fight style... '''Vipera: ''Which sucks and is copy of others, more effectives one.'' Demon: '''Well, it's still enough to own dojo of this fighting style. '''Vipera: ''Which he proves is useless by being beat down by everyone around.'' 'Demon: ' Killer Moth ]](The Dark Knight Rises Theme) Pre Death Battle DEATH BATTLE!!! Results Category:Demon CD Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Candidates for Adoption